The purpose of Faces of a Healthy Future: National Conference to End Health Disparities II is to again bring together representatives from local, regional, state, and national organizations, along with consumers, in a forum addressing the NCMHD's and Healthy People 2010 goals via our conference objectives. Individuals and organizations will be given opportunities through poster presentations, oral paper presentations, and panel discussions to detail the success of their projects based on outcomes and other evidence. The conference will provide avenues for attendees to evaluate various research, intervention, capacity building, and community projects related to the needs of their organizations or projects. This conference will serve as a call for further action and will capture momentum and move that energy forward in assisting with the national planning and implementation to eliminate health disparities. The conference will offer attendees opportunities to accomplish their goals through the following objectives: OBJECTIVE 1: Assess the last 10 years of progress on public, private, and faith-based strategies to eliminate health disparities;OBJECTIVE 2: Celebrate individuals, communities, cultures, and organizations that have demonstrated outstanding contributions to the elimination of health disparities;OBJECTIVE 3: Examine and build on best practices in research, capacity-building, provider education, health services, and community program models that effectively and efficiently address health disparities;OBJECTIVE 4: Engage national working groups of health disparities stakeholders at the conference to continue identifying and bridging gaps in health disparities strategies;OBJECTIVE 5: Interact with program officers from federal, state and private organizations in a setting designed for the effective interchange of ideas and information;OBJECTIVE 6: Inclusion of women, ethnic minority groups, and individuals with disabilities in planning, organization and presentations;OBJECTIVE 7: Engage students in discussions with speakers and presenters as well as promote student presentations in an effort to stimulate interest in disparities research and/or the healthcare profession;and OBJECTIVE 8: Incorporate cutting-edge technology to facilitate networking;obtain a record of the conference proceedings;allow immediate audience response, session interactions, and electronic interchanges (e.g., blogs and forums);enable the national working groups to begin their efforts;and provide practical, actionable follow-up information and strategies to attendees and other interested stakeholders.